Who Said Children Are The Future?
by CheesyGoom
Summary: Lemo, Andy and Cheesy are starting their first year at school, but nobody believes in them. Let's just say, they aren't the brightest of students there.. they'd rather be tormenting animals, or digging holes to Japan... ZOMG I HAVE A PLOT FOR THE STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Welcome to my newest story! –random applause- Anyways, this story is – once again – about myself, Lemo and Andy! Also features appearances about other random people, and some made up people, and some other stuff. Oh, and it's got Harry Potter and friends, so yeah. Enjoy! This story will not have names for the chapters, as I am too lazy to think of them.**

**Parents: **

**Draco and Harry – Lemo**

**Hermione and Viktor – Andy**

**Ron and Luna – Cheesy**

**And other random people are other people's parents. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Viktor Krum, Luna Lovegood, Lemo, Andy, Winston or Mince Sauce. I do own Cheesy and Sparkles. **

_**Who Said Children Are The Future? **_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Can you imagine three girls? Three _clothed_ girls? Okay, now that you've imagined that, imagine that they are _so_ weird and freaky that everyone in their neighborhood was afraid of them. Now, put faces on these girls. Put freckles on the first girl, give her blue eyes and brown hair, and you've got Cheesy Weasley. On the second girl, put black hair and pale skin, and that's Lemo Potter. And lastly, on the third girl, put brown hair, and slightly darker skin than the pale girl, and you've got Andy Granger. Put these girls together, _alone_, for five minutes, and they've managed to do something wrong. Take this one time when Lemo's parents, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, left the girls alone at their mansion. In seconds, the girls had set the family cat on fire, started digging a hole to Japan, and ripped up all the furniture. When Harry and Draco had come home… boy had they been surprised! That was how weird and freaky the girls were.

Now, can you imagine the relief and joy the neighborhood people felt when they caught wind of the fact that the three girls were going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Yes, the three eleven year olds were going there, and they couldn't be happier! Let's see what the girls are up to at the moment…

"Cheesm, I'm bored…" Lemo said.

"Me too…" Andy added.

"Well then, entertain your bloody selves!" Cheesy said.

In case you're wondering, these aren't their _real_ names. Lemo, or Lemon, depending on who you were speaking to, was actually named Leah. Andy's real name was Amber, and Cheesy's real name was Rianna. The three girls hated their names _so much_ that they had decided to give themselves nicknames. The girls had been best friends since… well, since they were born. They're birthday's were even within a day of each other! Lemo's was on the first of August, Andy's was on the second, and Cheesy's was the third. But anyways…

"Let's torment Teddy…" Lemo said. They were currently at Andy's house.

"Mum'll kill you…" Andy said.

Cheesy and Lemo went on as though they hadn't heard her. "What should we use?"

"How's about the chains?" Lemo asked.

"No, we used them on Junior", Cheesy said. Junior was Cheesy's dog.

"True…"

"What about the nine-tails?" Cheesy asked, referring to her nine-tailed whip.

"MYES!"

So, the girls got started on whipping the ground near Teddy, Andy's dog. No, you idiot's, their not mean enough to actually whip _Teddy_! Whipping the ground was tormenting enough…

"Are you girls hung – WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO THAT POOR DOG!" Hermione Granger, Andy's mother, shouted. She had come out to ask the girls if they were hungry, but thought better of it…

"Calm down, Mrs. Granger! We're hurting the _ground_! Not Teddy!" Lemo said, trying to reassure Hermione.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! YOU GET AWAY FROM THAT DOG RIGHT NO!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY DADS!" Lemo shouted.

"I AM CLOSE ENOUGH TO BE YOUR DADS!"

Cheesy, Lemo and Andy giggled. "You just called yourself a man, mum!"

"Yeah, Mrs. Granger, that was your second mistake", Cheesy added.

Hermione blinked,

"…what was my first?"

"Having Andy!" Lemo said, cackling evilly.

**A/N – Yeah, I know it was short, but it's just like, an introduction chapter, ya know? So yeah, be calm! CALMNESS IS THE KEY TO ALL HAPPINESS!**

**CtC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – S'me again! Yay! –hears random 'Boo's'- Well… FUCK YOU! Anyways, Andy, don't worry, we didn't _really_ hurt Teddy. Like they said in the first chapter, they were hurting the ground _next_ to Teddy. Be calm, young one. Calmness is the key to all happiness.**

…**almost wrote 'Clamness is the key to all happiness'… trippy…**

**Disclaimer – I don't own no one. Not even this story. Well, actually I _do_ own this story, but I make no profit from it. All I get is a bunch of cheapo people reading my story… **

…**err, I mean… I LOVE YOU MY READERS!**

**Just before you all ask, no, I haven't forgotten my Poopie McGee story. I'll update that one soon! On with teh story!**

_**Who Said Children Are The Future? **_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

It had been a month since the Teddy incident, and now, the three girls were waiting to board the train. Their parents had come to see their children off. Draco and Harry hugged Lemo tightly. "Don't forget to write to us _all_ the time!" Draco said.

"And if you _don't_ write to us, _we know where you live_!" Harry added. Lemo laughed.

"Don't worry, dads! I'll write! And Winston will get here somehow… I know! I'll send him through with Floo Powder!" she said.

"Have a good first year at school, sweetie! Watch out for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! He'll probably be evil…" Hermione said.

"Uh, mum… he was evil in _your_ first year… Voldemort has been dead for ten years, now…" Andy said, hugging her mother.

"Don't dig any holes to Japan, change your underwear every day, clean your teeth three times a day, and shower daily", Ron said to Cheesy.

"And watch out for Screebles!" Luna added.

"Don't worry, mum! No Screebles are gunna attack me during the night!" Cheesy said cheerfully. "And I make no promises on the other thingys that dad said. Wasn't actually listening to those…"

Ron crossed his arms and pouted as Cheesy hugged Luna goodbye. Luna wasn't Cheesy's _real_ mother, but she had been around for so long, she might as well have been…

Waving goodbye to their parents, the three friends boarded the train, and searched for an empty compartment, not finding one. Instead, they found a slightly empty compartment with two girls in it. The girl next to the window had light brown hair, and blue-ish green eyes. The girl sitting across from her had blonde hair with red streaks through it, and brown eyes. "Aw shit!" Andy said.

"Bloody hell…" Cheesy added.

"…let's kick them out!" Lemo said.

"No, no, let's ask nicely if we can sit here…" Andy said.

"Then kick them out!" Lemo said. Andy rolled her eyes, and walked into the compartment,

"Hello fellow school-goers! My name is Andy the Pickle, and I wish to know if my friends and I may join you?"

The girl next to the window looked at her weirdly. "Err… sure…"

"Kicking them out would've saved us the embarrassment…" Lemo muttered to Cheesy, who nodded in agreement.

"This, my newly found friends, is Lemo the Lemon!" Andy said, pointing to Cheesy. "Oh wait, that's Cheesy the Cheeseball. _That's _Lemo the Lemon!"

"I'm Cupcake the Muffin!" the girl with blond hair said.

The girl next to the window looked at them again. "I'm Erin. Or Emo. Whichever. I don't care. Whatever. Yeah. I like pie."

Lemo's eyes flashed. "NO!" she screeched. Emo blinked.

"What?"

"You can't like pie! PIE IS MINE! LEMON PIE IS ALL MINE!"

"…I don't like lemon pie…"

"GOOD!"

Emo stared at Lemo weirdly for a moment, before Muffin cleared her throat.

"So, who's excited about this? Huh? Huh?" she asked.

"…I can see _your_ excited…" Cheesy said, sitting herself down in between Lemo and Andy.

"I _am_ excited!" Muffin said.

And so, the five girls started talking about the school.

**XxXxXxX**

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, two people sat in an office, chatting about the new first years. "Why so worried, Minerva?" Albus Dumbledore the Second asked. Minerva McGonagall the Second sighed.

"Oh Albus!" she cried (it was suspected that they were an item, but nobody knew…), "I've heard things about the three girls that will be coming to this school. Leah Potter-Malfoy, Andy Granger-Krum and Rianna Weasley-Lovegood!"

"What have you heard, Minerva?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling merrily. You see, before Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall died, they cloned themselves, as nobody could run that school as well as they could.

"Well, a few people from their old neighborhood owl-mailed me, and told me about the girls. Apparently they're really freakishly weird, and love digging holes to Japan", McGonagall said. Dumbledore chuckled.

"They'll be a handful, I'll admit, but we need some excitement in this school", he said, "And a Weasley, you say? Well, no doubt she is like her uncles, Fred and George Weasley. And besides, when was Harry Potter ever a good student?"

McGonagall sighed in defeat. "Alright, but I hope they don't get into Gryffindor…"

**XxXxXxX**

"OH MY GOD LEMO! CHEESY! WE'RE HERE! WE'RE AT HOGWARTS!" Andy screamed above all the noise.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Lemo and Cheesy screamed together.

"Alrigh' calm down you three!" came a loud voice over the noise. "Firs' years come to me! Firs' years?"

Lemo grabbed Cheesy's and Andy's hands and dragged her towards Rubeous Hagrid the Second (he was also cloned).

"Hey! He's hot!" Cheesy said, eyeing someone. Andy and Lemo looked at her.

"Who? Hagrid?" Andy asked.

"Pickle bum?" Lemo added.

"Pickle bum? Who's that?" Cheesy asked.

"No one. Answer the question."

"Well, although Hagrid _would_ be alright looking without all the hair, I was actually talking about that dude next to Hagrid", Cheesy said. Lemo and Andy examined the boy.

"Well he _is_ kinda hot… but the guy next to him is hotter…" Andy said. Lemo snorted.

"You wish!" she said. "The guy next to the guy next to the guy next to the guy that Cheesy likes is _way_ hotter!"

"Um…" Cheesy looked at Lemo, a confused expression on her face. "…I didn't understand a word of that… did you, Andy?"

Andy shook her head. "Nope!"

About five minutes later, Lemo, Andy and Cheesy were in a boat. They had – rather rudely – told Emo and Muffin to get their own boat.

**XxXxXxX**

"Alrigh' firs' years, this is where I leave yeh. And – Rianna, Leah and Amber! Please stop shovin' the other students around!" Hagrid said. Andy, Lemo and Cheesy growled at their real names.

"If you _ever_ call us those names again –" Lemo started.

"We will kill you –" Cheesy added.

"Reincarnate you, and kill you again!" Andy finished. Hagrid rolled his eyes, and started to reply, but was stopped by McGonagall, who had just opened the doors.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here."

"Righ' you are, Professor." Hagrid left the first years to McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" McGonagall said. "In a few moments, you will pass through these doors, and join your housemates. But, before you can do that, you must be sorted. There are four houses – Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

"Heard it all before, bizznatch…" Cheesy said. McGonagall looked at her.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, 'oh'. Our parents told us all this crap. Just get to the part where we wrestle the troll!" Lemo said. Cheesy sighed.

"For the last time, Lemo, SmellyBob Senior was just being an idiot! You don't _really_ have to wrestle a troll!" she said.

"…SmellyBob Senior?" McGonagall repeated.

"My brother, Aaron. He's in Gryffindor, so that bizznatch of a hat had better put _me_ in Gryffindor!" Cheesy said.

"Oh… _oh_… _you're_ Aaron and Sean's sister, I gather…" McGonagall said.

"Damn straight, bitch."

**A/N – They'll get Sorted next chapter, alright? 'Kay, that's Cheesm, signing off…**

**CtC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Chapter three! w00t! Anyways… the girls will get Sorted in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Lemo, Andy, Emo, Muffin, Mince Sauce or Winston. I do own Cheesy and Sparkles, however. **

_**Who Said Children Are The Future? **_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"Oh. My. God!" Muffin squealed excitedly. The five girls were standing in line, waiting to be Sorted. McGonagall held up her parchment.

"Finnigan, Erin", she called. Emo shuddered at the sound of her real name, and sauntered up to the Sorting hat.

"Alright hat", she said, shoving it onto her head, "I don't like you, and you don't like me, but you had better not put me in bloody Slytherin!"

"_Well, if that's the case, better be… _GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Emo took the hat off her head, and ran over to join the Gryffindor's.

"Little, Emily", McGonagall called. At this, Lemo, Andy and Cheesy started laughing. Well, who wouldn't laugh at someone who's name was Emily, and their last name was Little? Especially when it was called out as "Little Emily." McGonagall shot a glare at the three girls as a rather short girl sat down and put the hat on her head. Emily sat there for a moment, whispering randomly to the hat, before the hat finally shouted,

"RAVENCLAW!"

Emily jumped off the stool and ran to the Ravenclaw table. McGonagall looked at her list, and then called out,

"Potter-Malfoy, Leah."

Whispers erupted in the Great Hall. Harry and Draco had been worst enemies. Everybody knew that. And yet… they had had a _child_? How was this physically possible? HOW DO TWO MEN HAVE A FREAKIN' CHILD? Anyways… Lemo walked over to the hat and put it on her head.

"_Hmmm… you'd do well in Gryffindor or Slytherin, young Potter-Malfoy…" _the hat said.

"Yeah, well make a fucking choice already. We don't have all night…" Lemo muttered.

"_Well, with that attitude, you could land in Slytherin. But I see more loyalty and bravery in you than anything else. Better be… _GRYFFINDOR!"

Lemo took the hat off her head and threw it onto the stool, walking over to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Emo, and waited for the next person to be Sorted. _Oh great… I got one of the crazy ones… let's hope the other two get into a different house…_ McGonagall thought as she called out,

"Granger-Krum, Amber."

"It's ANDY! ANDY! GET IT!" Andy shrieked, shoving the hat onto her head.

"_A Krum, eh? I always thought Granger would end up with Weasley…" _the hat said.

"With all due respect, Mr. Sorting Hat, sir, I'd like to keep my family's love life out of this…" Andy said.

"_Alrighty then. _GRYFFINDOR!"

Andy squealed, and ran over to the Gryffindor table after pulling the hat off her head.

McGonagall's eyes widened. That was _two _of the crazy ones…

"Zabini-Parkinson, Kelsey."

Cheesy looked around to see who McGonagall was talking about. "Pansy had a kid? With Blaise? Of all the people she couldn't have had, she chose _Blaise_!"

Muffin cleared her throat. "Erm… that's me…" she said. Cheesy stared at her.

"No WAY!" she said.

"…way…"

"No… WAY!"

"…way…"

"No FUCKING WAY!"

"I said 'way' already, and I refuse to say it again. I am going to get Sorted now. I shall see you later." Muffin sat down on the stool, and placed the hat on her head.

"_Hmmm… both your parents were Slytherin's, but I am seeing some smarts in there… I'm going to put you in… _RAVENCLAW!"

Muffin pulled the hat off her head, and went to join the Ravenclaws, sitting beside Emily.

McGonagall looked at her list again.

"…Weasley, Rianna."

Even _McGonagall_ could've Sorted Cheesy… both her brothers were in Gryffindor, _and_ her father had been in Gryffindor. Nobody knew who Cheesy's mother was, so they couldn't tell which house she had been in.

Cheesy put the hat on her head. "Hiiiiiiiiii Hatty!"

"…_another Weasley… jeez, I thought I got rid of you lot when Ginny Weasley was Sorted, but no… who thought Ronald Weasley would ever reproduce?_" the hat said.

"…can you sort me now? I'm kinda hungry…" Cheesy said, and, as if to prove her point, her stomach grumbled.

"_Oh, right then… I guess I'll put you in…_"

_Not Gryffindor…_ McGonagall thought.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_Ah shit…_

Cheesy remained silent, shifting her eyes as she took the hat off her head. After making sure nobody was watching her, she shoved the hat down her shirt. What she didn't realise, however, was that Dumbledore had been watching her. "Miss Weasley, I believe we'll need that hat to do the rest of the Sorting", he said, an amused look on his face, and his eyes twinkling merrily.

Cheesy stopped walking towards the Gryffindor table, and took the hat out of her shirt.

**XxXxXxX**

A few minutes later, everybody was eating happily.

"I can't believe we all got into the same house!" Andy said excitedly.

"Can't believe Muffin is _Pansy's_ daughter… _Pansy's_…" Cheesy muttered.

"Do you think that pie is edible?" Lemo asked thoughtfully.

"Ask SmellyBob Senior…" Cheesy said.

"Oi! SmellyBob Senior!" Lemo said, prodding Cheesy's brother.

"Whaddyawant?" Aaron asked.

"Be nice, SmellyBob Senior. You're a prefect now. A _prefect_", Cheesy said. "You have a shiny badge to prove it!"

"…whatever…" Aaron said. "What do you want, Lemo?"

"Is that pie edible?"

"…I dunno, actually. That pie's been here since _I_ started Hogwarts, and that was five years ago…"

"…ew…"

Lemo pushed the pie away from her, and grabbed some fudge instead. With her mouth full of fudge, she asked,

"Do they have pocky here?"

"No. Harry will send you some, though…"

**A/N – Yea, it was short, I know, but I'm running out of inspiration. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'll still write this, though. And _The Misadventures of Poopie McGee_. Oh, and I have an actual plot to this storeh! YAY! **

**CtC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been… busy… yeah, that'll work… I'm updating now, aren't I? BE HAPPY! Oh, and the plot will start as of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Lemo, Andy, Emo, Muffin, Mince Sauce or Winston. I do own Cheesy and Sparkles, however. **

* * *

_**Who Said Children Are The Future?**_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

"Lemo, hand me the bucket…" Cheesy said. Lemo complied and handed her friend the bucket whilst flicking through an issue of Witches Weekly. Emo and Andy were playing a game of Exploding Snap. Muffin and her new friend Emily, who told them to call her Mouse, had joined the four in their Common Room after asking Dumbledore for permission. Dumbledore had cheerfully agreed, and sent them on their way. "Someone hand me the cauldron", Cheesy said. Emo, without looking up from her game, handed Cheesy her cauldron. Cheesy threw some things into the cauldron, and started stirring whatever it was she had put into the bucket. Muffin and Mouse had started up a game of Wizard's Chess. "Andy, pass me the frogs legs", Cheesy said. Andy handed her friend the frogs legs.

"You piece of shit pawn… you weren't supposed to go there!" Mouse said, poking her pawn. The pawn glared up at Mouse.

"You didn't specify where you wanted me to go! You just told me to move!" it said.

Before Mouse could respond, Cheesy spoke up,

"If you wish to keep your lives, I suggest you shut the hell up and listen to me."

All eyes turned to Cheesy, including those of the chess pieces. "Now, you've probably been wondering what I've been working on over here", Cheesy said.

"Actually, no, we haven't", Lemo said.

"Well, you're going to pretend that you've been wondering what I've been working on over here!"

"Alrighty then."

"Okay. Well, I am going to tell you what I've been working on over here."

Andy gasped. "No WAY! That's like… what I've wanted to know forEVER!" she said. Cheesy raised an eyebrow.

"Too much pretending, Andy…"

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Well, I've been working on a drink-type-potion-thingy", Cheesy said, "And if my calculations are correct – which they probably aren't – it _should_ make us feel like there's a party in our mouths and everyone's invited!"

Andy, Lemo, Emo, Muffin and Mouse erupted into cheers. Cheesy pointed to a small coffee table with six goblets on it. "Choose a goblet, and get some of this drink-type-potion-thingy!" she said.

After everyone had filled their goblets with a bit of Cheesy's drink-type-potion-thingy, they all stood in a circle. "On the count of three… one… two… THREE!"

Everybody took a drink from the goblet, and in seconds, there was a bright flash, and the girls disappeared from the Common Room.

**XxXxX**

A few seconds later, there was another bright flash, and the girls appeared in the Entrance Hall. "Hey wow, that was no drink, Cheesy!" Muffin said.

"That was like… a transporting potion thingy!" Mouse added. Cheesy grinned.

"I know, I'm a miracle worker!"

Her friends proceeded to congratulate her, until…

"Hey Ron! Wait up!"

A boy with messy black hair, emerald green eyes and glasses went running past the girls. Lemo blinked. "…dad?" she said.

The boy stopped and turned. "'Scuse me?" he asked.

"Err… umm…" Lemo was at a loss for words. Luckily, Cheesy and Andy came to her rescue.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE HARRY POTTER!" Andy screeched.

"Oh my god! You're like… my favourite hero!" Cheesy said. Harry blinked.

"Err… thanks…" he said, "But I could've sworn you just called me dad…"

Lemo shook her head violently. "No. What I meant was, you look a lot like my dad."

"Oh, cool!" Harry said, "What's your dad's name?"

"Ummm…" Lemo looked at her friends.

"Jim!" Muffin said.

"Cool. Dunno who he is. Oh, meet my friend Ron. Ron, this is… well, I don't know their names…" Harry said. A boy with bright red hair and freckles stood beside Harry, looking at the girls.

Cheesy's jaw dropped as she stared at her father. Her _young_ father.

Mouse acted quickly. "Our friend suffers from a strange illness that causes her to lose all attention."

"Yeah. It's called A.D.D", Ron said.

"Yeah! That one!" Mouse said. "Anyways, I'm Emily Little, but you guys can call me Mouse."

"I'm Amber Gr – Rose, but if you ever call me that, I will kill you. Call me Andy", Andy said.

"…how do you get 'Andy' out of Amber?"

"BY PUNCHING YOUR SMELLY FACE OUT, THAT'S HOW!" Andy shouted.

"…right then…"

"I'm Leah Po – Roberts, but you HAVE to call me Lemo. I mean you HAVE to!"

"Okay…"

"I'm Kelsey Zab – Dreary. Call me Muffin, everybody else does", Muffin said.

"I'm Erin Finnigan", Emo said.

"…Finnigan?" Ron asked. Emo blinked.

"Err, did I say Finnigan? I meant… Parker! I'm Erin Parker!" Emo said, "Call me Emo."

"And who's the one with A.D.D?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that's Rianna Wea – Kently."

"Cool. What year are you guys in?" Ron asked.

"First", the girls, except Cheesy, replied.

"Cool", Ron said again, "We're in second year. What house are you all in?"

"Emo, Lemo, Cheesy and myself are in Gryffindor. Muffin and Mouse are in Ravenclaw", Andy said, "But we've lost our way, and Muffin and Mouse can't remember the password."

"No problem! You four can come with us. As for Muffin and Mouse, well breakfast starts soon, so you can go to the Ravenclaw table", Harry said, "C'mon, we'll show you the way to the Common Room."

Lemo snapped her fingers in front of Cheesy's face, and Cheesy blinked. "I DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKING MONEY!" Cheesy screamed. Harry and Ron blinked, staring at her.

"Just act normally", Andy whispered to Muffin and Mouse, "And whatever you do, don't refer to your parents as Mum and Dad!"

"…my parents didn't even come to this school", Emily whispered back.

"I was talking to Muffin!" Andy said, and turned around to follow Harry and Ron back to the Common Room.

**XxXxX**

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry greeted his friend. It was Andy's turn to be shocked. Hermione looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hello Harry! Ron! I was just catching up on some reading before we went down to breakfast. Who're these?" she asked.

"Well, this is Amber, but you have to call her Andy at all times", Harry said, nodding to Andy.

"Why's that?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged, and moved on.

"That's Leah, but you call her Lemo. That's Erin, call her Emo, and _that_ is Rianna. Call her Cheesy. Rianna has A.D.D", Harry said. Hermione smiled kindly at the girls.

"Harry, did you tell them the password?" she asked.

"No. It's 'pickled lemon cheeseballs'", Harry said. Cheesy giggled, and Ron sighed in content, looking at her. Lemo, Andy and Emo shook their heads.

* * *

**A/N – Why did Ron sigh in content? Why did Cheesy giggle? What misadventures will the girls bring to Hogwarts now that they are in the past? WHY THE HELL AM I WRITING THIS STORY?**

**All this, AND MORE in the next chapter of _Who Said Children Are The Future?_!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Elmo knows where you live.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Lemo, Andy, Emo, Muffin, Mince Sauce or Winston. I do own Cheesy and Sparkles, however. **

_**Who Said Children Are The Future?**_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

"So, if you're all first years, how come I didn't see you at the Sorting Ceremony?" Hermione asked as the group walked to the Great Hall. Andy, who was walking behind Hermione, just opened and closed her mouth like a fish. Cheesy was busy talking to Ron, who seemed to be absorbing every word she said. Lemo and Emo shrugged.

"We weren't Sorted", Lemo said. Hermione and Harry stared at her.

"You weren't Sorted? That's impossible! I read in _Hogwarts, A History_ that _everyone_ had to be Sorted!" Hermione said. Harry shook his head at his friend, waiting for Lemo's answer.

"Well you see, we arrived late, and had a bit of an incident with the Giant Squid, so we have to talk to Professor Dumbledore to get Sorted", Lemo said, "I just assumed that we'd be in Gryffindor, because our parents were in it."

"Family has nothing to do with how you're Sorted", Hermione said.

"A girl can hope, can't she?" Lemo asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I suppose she can."

They reached the Great Hall in record time. Harry pointed towards Dumbledore. "That's Dumbledore. You'll need to speak to him to get Sorted."

"Thanks, da – Harry", Lemo said. Cheesy, Emo and Andy fell silent, looking at their friend. They knew it was hard for her. It was hard for all of them.

"Hey guys! About time you got here!" Mouse called, after spotting Lemo, Emo, Andy and Cheesy. The four girls joined up with Muffin and Mouse, and walked over to Dumbledore.

**XxXxX**

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore?" a timid voice reached Dumbledore's ears. Dumbledore looked up from his breakfast to see six girls standing in front of him.

"Yes girls? How may I help you?" Dumbledore asked. He frowned inwardly. He had never seen these girls before.

"Well, y'see Professor, my friends and I were a bit late to the Sorting last night, so we didn't get to be Sorted into a house…" Andy said.

"We were kinda hoping that you could Sort us today…" Cheesy added.

"Right now would be nice", Lemo finished. Dumbledore examined the girls.

"What are your names?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"I'm Leah Roberts", Lemo said, remembering the name she had told Harry.

"I'm Amber Rose, and this is Rianna Kently", Andy said. Cheesy was staring up at the ceiling. There were birds flying past.

"I'm Erin Parker."

"Emily Little."

"Kelsey Dreary."

Dumbledore frowned. He hadn't sent Hogwarts letters to anybody of those names in his entire life. "Alright. I'll just get the Sorting Hat, and make an announcement… _Accio Sorting Hat_!"

The Sorting Hat flew into Dumbledore's outstretched hand (**A/N – Don't ask how the Sorting Hat got out of his office**), and Dumbledore stood up. "Students!" he called. The Great Hall went silent immediately. "This morning we will be having a Sorting Ceremony for six girls who… _missed_ last night's ceremony!"

There was a slight amount of applause. "Erin Parker, please place the Sorting Hat on your head."

Emo took the hat, and put it on her head, like Dumbledore asked.

"_Hmm… I believe you belong in… _HUFFLEPUFF!"

Emo frowned as she took the hat off, but went to the Hufflepuff table. Mouse and Muffin ended up in Ravenclaw, so no changes there.

"Leah Roberts, please place the hat on your head", Dumbledore said. Lemo did as she was told, and waited.

"_I don't recall any of your parents being here, Ms. Roberts, if that is your real name_", the hat said. Lemo couldn't help but notice that it sounded highly suspicious. "_However, I can tell that you're a pureblood. You will do well in… _SLYTHERIN!"

Lemo's jaw dropped. At the Gryffindor table, she could see Harry, Hermione and Ron talking amongst themselves.

**XxXxX**

"Harry, you told them our password!" Hermione said shrilly.

"I didn't know they were Slytherins!" Harry said in defense. Ron suddenly looked upset.

_Does this mean Cheesy will be a Slytherin as well? _he thought.

**XxXxX**

Lemo hurried over to the Slytherin table, where she was welcomed with cheers and pats on the back. A certain blonde haired boy was watching her interestedly.

"Rianna Kently, I believe it is your turn", Dumbledore said. Cheesy took the hat from Dumbledore, and placed it on your head.

"_I'll repeat what I said to your friend, Ms. Kently, I don't recall either of your parents being here. I find it highly suspicious that you 'missed' the Sorting, as you say you did. However, Sorting is my job, so I shall do it. You belong in… _SLYTHERIN!"

Cheesy took the hat off her head, and went to join Lemo at the Slytherin table, glancing once at her young father on the way there. He looked rather upset. Andy took Cheesy's place on the stool, and put the hat on her head.

"_Another one I don't recall. Ms. Rose, I will put you in the same house as your friends… _SLYTHERIN!"

After giving the hat to Dumbledore, Andy went to join her friends.

"Welcome to Slytherin", a blonde haired boy said. Lemo glanced at him, before looking down at her plate. Then she did a double take. It was Draco. It was her _father_.

"Thanks Blondey!" Cheesy said cheerfully, reaching over Draco to get some toast.

"Timetables", a boy to Draco's left grunted. Lemo recognised him as Crabbe, on of her godfathers, and the least stupid of Draco's cronies. Timetables were handed to the students. Lemo, Andy and Cheesy checked theirs, then sighed in relief. They were all in the same classes.

**XxXxX**

Their first class was Potions. From the stories their parents had told them, the girls knew that Snape favoured his own house above the others, and it also helped that Cheesy loved potions. "The potion you will be making today is a fairly simple potion to enhance the flavour of food and/or drinks", Snape said, tapping his wand on the board. Instructions appeared. "You have the rest of the class to make this potion, points will be given to those who make the best potion, detentions will be given to those who misuse the ingredients. Begin."

There was a flurry of movement, and in seconds, the class had started their potions. "Cheesy, do you know what you're doing?" Andy asked quietly. Cheesy looked at her friend.

"Poor, young Andy", she said, "Of _course _I know what I am doing! I'm the potions master!"

"Young?" Andy said, confused. "Cheesy, I'm a day older than you."  
"Shhhh. Andy, the big people are trying to concentrate."

Andy glared at her friend for a moment, before turning to talk to Lemo, drawing absentmindedly on the desk top, looking rather upset.

"Lemo? Are you okay?" Andy asked. Lemo looked tearfully at her friend.

"Winston", she croaked. Andy frowned, then a thought hit her. Lemo's weasel, Winston, was her life. And unfortunately, Winston wasn't with them.

"Oh Lemo… I promise we'll get you a Winston for this time", Andy said. Lemo nodded sadly, and went back to drawing.

After a few minutes, Cheesy's hand shot up into the air. "Professor! Sir! Sir! Sir! Hey! Sir! Sir! Sir! Professor! Over her! Sir! Sir! Sir! Hello? Sir! Sir? Siiiiiir? Over here, Sir! Sir! Sir!"

"_What_, Miss Kently?" Snape asked, walking over to Cheesy's table.

"I finished my potion!" Cheesy said cheerfully. Snape looked over the potion.

"Fifty points to Slytherin", he said.

**XxXxX**

The next class was Charms. The girls were told that Professor Flitwick was a kind teacher, and fair to all his students. "Students, today we will be learning _Wingardium Leviosa_", Flitwick said. "This is the levitating spell. To do this spell, you will need to swish and flick. Repeat after me. Swish and flick."

"Swish and flick!" the class chorused, Cheesy, Lemo and Andy being the loudest.

"That was the easy part. In front of each of you, there are three feathers. I wish for you to try this spell three times. Levitate the feather into the box at the front of the classroom. If you do not succeed to do this, your homework will be to practice the spell. Please begin."

Andy picked up her wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The feather lifted about to inches into the air, before Cheesy and Lemo decided to make an 'Ambo Sandwich'. Andy's hand jerked to the left, and she sent the feather flying at full speed into another student.

"OW!"

"Oh dear… err, Professor? I seem to have hit a student", Andy said, "It seems the feather got stuck in his ear…"

Lemo and Cheesy erupted into giggles at the sight of a student with a feather stuck in his ear.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Frankfurt, off to the Hospital Wing you go", Flitwick said. The student muttered something to Flitwick. "Oh, don't be silly! I'm _sure_ Miss Rose didn't _mean_ to hit you with the feather!"

They practiced the spell for the rest of the lesson. Everyone except Lemo and Cheesy were able to get it, because they seemed more interested in digging a hole to Japan.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Sorry for the loooooooong wait, guys. I got… caught up. Yeah, caught up. shifty eyes BUT I'M HERE NOW!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Lemo, Andy, Emo, Muffin, Mince Sauce or Winston. I do own Cheesy and Sparkles, however. **

_**Who Said Children Are The Future?**_

_**CHAPTER 6**_

The next class, Transfiguration, was not hard, either, as it seemed Lemo had a gift for changing things into other things. Cheesy and Andy had learnt this during the summer, when Lemo had somehow turned her neighbour into a turtle. The girls' parents' believed this was why nobody in their neighbourhood liked them. Of course, Lemo, Cheesy and Andy just thought it was because they were sexier than everyone else.

"Students, today we will be turning toothpicks into needles", Professor McGonagall said, looking sternly around the classroom. Her eyes landed on Andy, Lemo and Cheesy, who were busy shoving each other around. "Girls!"

The three girls snapped to attention, staring intently at McGonagall. "Do _not_ push each other around in my class!" McGonagall snapped.

"With all due respect, ma'am", Lemo started, "We weren't pushing each other."

"We were shoving each other", Andy said.

"It is the same thing", McGonagall said.

"Actually, ma'am, it isn't", Cheesy said, "It has been proven that pushing and shoving are different. Allow me to demonstrate. Pushing is a gentle nudge. Observe."

Cheesy gently pushed Andy, only making the girl move slightly in her chair.

"Now a shove, on the other hand, is completely different, with different results. Observe."

Cheesy shoved Lemo roughly. Lemo, who hadn't been expecting it, fell off her chair.

"Dammit! Cheesy you fecking bitch! I'll fecking kill you!" Lemo shouted. She jumped up, and tackled Cheesy to the ground.

After a few moments of screaming, struggling, and laughing on Andy's side, McGonagall finally pulled Cheesy and Lemo away from each other. "Girls! _Enough_!" McGonagall snapped, "There is to be _no fighting_ in this class! Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good! Rianna, Leah, you will both serve a detention tonight!"

Cheesy and Lemo cringed at their real names, but both nodded dumbly. McGonagall let the girls go, and walked back to her desk, muttering under her breath all the way there. And believe me, that was a long way. Yep. DO NOT QUESTION THE AUTHOR!

"Right, now students, you will turn your toothpicks into needles without _any_ disruptions!" McGonagall said. After a slight flurry of movement, the class settled down and stared at their toothpicks, as though hoping it would do something. Only Lemo seemed to know what she was doing. In a matter of seconds, Lemo's toothpick had gained a silverish colour, and was slightly more pointed at the top.

A few seconds later, the toothpick had been completely changed into a needle. "Feck, Lemo, how'd you do that?" Andy asked.

"With faith, trust, and a little pixie dust", Lemo said, completely forgetting that pixies actually existed in the magical world.

"You used _pixie_ dust to do this, Miss Roberts?" McGonagall asked.

"Myes! Myes I did!" Lemo said, looking extremely proud of herself. McGonagall bristled.

"That counts as cheating, Miss Roberts. Five points from Slytherin."

"What! No! BITCH!"

"_Excuse me_?"

"You can't take points away from Slytherin!"

"I am a teacher, Miss Roberts, I can do as I please."

"You're abusing your pwa!"

"My what?"

"Your pwa! You're abusing your pwa!"

"I do not know what you are talking about, Miss Roberts, but you will be serving another detention tonight", McGonagall said.

"SHIT! That's a load of SHIT!"

"ExCUSE me?"

"I said-"

"I _heard_ what you said, Miss Roberts!"

"Then why'd you say 'Excuse me'? If you ask me, you should _really_ clean your ears out."

"WHAT?"

"I said-"

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID! FIVE MORE POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN! AND YOU WILL RECEIVE ANOTHER DETENTION! NOW I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOUR MOUTH FOR THE REMAINDER OF THE LESSON!"

And then the bell went.

**XxXxX**

"What a load of shit…" Lemo muttered at lunch.

"You should've quit while you were ahead, Lemo. Now we've lost ten points for Slytherin. Ooh, the Slytherinese aren't gonna be happy", Andy said.

"Hey, Roberts!" said an all too familiar voice. Lemo groaned.

"Not now…"

"I heard you lost ten points. _And_ you got three detentions in the one day. Not bad for a first year", Draco said, squeezing in between Andy and Lemo to sit beside Lemo. Lemo blinked, staring at Draco.

"…shouldn't you be checking out Harry's ass, or something?"

Draco's eyes flashed angrily. "What? Are you implying that I am queer, Roberts?"

"No, I'm not implying it, because it's true."

Across the table, Cheesy choked on her pumpkin juice, Pansy having to thump her on the back to get her breathing again.

Lemo completely ignored this, still looking at Draco. "Well?"

"I am _not_ queer!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"I'm _not_!"

Draco was starting to sound rather whiney…

"Miss Roberts!"

"Oh for the love of fuck…" Lemo muttered, turning to look at McGonagall. "What do you want, Oldie McFuck Fuck?" (**A/N – I don't own that.**)

"You will report to my office tonight at eight."

"Sorry, Oldie, I don't swing that way."

"What, what, WHAT!"

"I said-"

"I HEARD YOU!"

"THEN STOP SAYING 'WHAT'!"

"YOU WILL REPORT TO MY OFFICE TONIGHT AT EIGHT TO SERVE ONE OF YOUR DETENTIONS!"

"FINE!"

McGonagall gave a bit of a huff, and stormed off.

Lemo glared at her plate for a moment, before turning to look at McGonagall's retreating figure. "_Testudo_", she muttered.

There was a small flash of light, and McGonagall was replaced with a large, wrinkly turtle.

**End chapter**

**A/N – Watchu think? **

**Note: _Testudo _translates into Turtle. I KNOW LATINESE! cough**

**Read and review peeps!**

**Much love,**

**Cheesy**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Here it is! The moment you've been waiting for! Not really, but anywho… I present you with… CHAPTER 7! WHOOOOOOOOOOO! crowd goes wild Hey... where'd that crowd come from? Ah well…**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Lemo, Andy, Mince Sauce or Winston. I do own Cheesy and Sparkles, however. **

_**Who Said Children Are The Future?**_

_**CHAPTER 7**_

"Lemo, as funny as that was, that was really irresponsible of you", Andy said later that day in Defense Against the Dark Arts (Andy's favourite class). Lemo raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Since when do you care?"

"I don't care about McGonagall, Lemo, I care about house points."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. Lemo, we're in the same house as your father."

"_One_ of my father's."

"Whatever. If you keep losing house points for Slytherin, he's going to hate you before you're born."

"He won't hate me. I'm unhateable."

"Lemo, I'm being serious."

"So am I."

Cheesy sighed at her friends. _I hope Lockhart get's here soon…_ she thought.

"Cheesy! You haven't spoken for a while, and that's unusual", Lemo said, "What do you think about this?"

Cheesy thought for a moment. "Well, it _was_ funny, and-"

"What are _you_ talking about?" Andy asked.

"Aren't you talking about Lemo turning McGonagall into a turtle?"

"No… we're talking about the uses of poo. Lemo says poo's a good foot-warmer, but _I_ think poo makes better fertilizer."

Cheesy blinked. "…foot-warmer, Lemo?"

"Myea. Bob's granddad's dad used to stand in cow poop of a morning to warm his feet up", Lemo said. Cheesy raised an eyebrow whilst Andy made a disgusted face.

"…that's horrible…" Cheesy said.

"Good afternoon, students!" came the cheery voice of Professor Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Afternoon, professor", came the unenthusiastic reply of the class.

"Tut, tut! That won't do at all! Say that again with more enthusiasm!" Lockhart said.

"Afternoon, professor", the class said again, slightly more enthusiastic.

"Once more! More enthusiasm from the boys, please!"

"Good-fucking-afternoon, professor!" the boys in the class shouted.

"Very good, though a little less language next time, thank you."

The boys groaned in disgust, glaring at Lockhart, whilst most the girls sighed happily. Lemo, Andy and Cheesy shared disgusted looks. There was nothing good-looking about Lockhart.

"Now, I am Professor Lockhart. Five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile award", Lockhart said.

"Sure you are, mate… sure you are…" Andy said. Lockhart looked in her direction.

"Something to say, Miss…?"

"Rose. And yes, I have something to say."

"Care to share it with us?"

"You're not as good as you think you are, sir", Andy said, "Honestly, you're a load of crap. My mum told me about you, and how you're a big faker."

"And who might your mother be, Miss Rose?"

"He-"

Cheesy and Lemo both kicked Andy under the desk.

"What the hell!" Andy said, glaring at her friends. Cheesy sighed, pulling a piece of parchment from her bag, writing a message to Andy.

_You can't tell him that your mother is Hermione! Hermione isn't a very common name… it would seem a bit strange if you said that a second-year was your mother!_

Andy stared at the paper for a moment, before looking at Lockhart, who was looking expectantly back at her.

"Well?"

"My mother is… Henrietta Rose…" (**A/N – Andy, I know your mother's name isn't Henrietta, but bear with me, okay? Andy already said the 'He' part, so I had to keep that.**)

"Henrietta Rose? I've never heard of her… maybe she's one of my fans…"

"Didn't you just hear what Andy said, professor?" Lemo asked, "She said you're a big faker. A phony. A piece of shit who steals the limelight of other people!"

"My father said that you never got rid of the vampires or something. You just got all the information off the person who did, then obliviated him", Cheesy added.

Lockhart was starting to look very worried by now. "Well… no matter! We'll continue on with the lesson, shall we?"

"Do you even know how to teach defense?" Andy asked.

"I assure you, Miss Rose, I do."

"Did you just talk to someone who knew how to, then obliviate them?" Lemo asked.

"Detention for you three girls, and five points each off Slytherin."

"Crap…" Lemo muttered, "Four detentions… maybe I should turn him into a turtle as well…"

"Lemo! You're probably facing expulsion as it is! Don't make it worse!" Andy said.

"I can't help it if the teachers are retards!"

"That may be true, but you can't go turning everyone you hate into a turtle!"

"I can if I want!"

"No you can't! I don't know about you, but _I _certainly don't want you expelled!"

"Maybe I _want_ to be expelled!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"NO you don't!"

"YES I do!"

"YOU DO NOT!"

"I DO TOO!"

"CHEESY!"

Cheesy blinked, looking at her friends. "Myes?"

"What do you think?" Andy asked.

"I think-"

"What do you _think_ she thinks? She wants to be expelled with me!" Lemo said.

"What makes you think _that_?"

"Oh, maybe the fact that her father was my father's friend before your mother was!"

"That makes no sense! Just because your father and her father were friends before your fathers and my mother was, doesn't mean she wants to be expelled with you! Cheesy's smarter than that!"

"I-"

"Cheesy may be smart, be she also knows who her friends are! And in actual fact, she was _my_ friend first!"

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" Cheesy shouted, "For God-fucking-sake! Let me make my own fucking decisions!"

Lemo and Andy looked at Cheesy.

"What do you want?" they asked in unison.

"Well, even though I _was_ Lemo's friend first-"

"HA!"

"Shut up and let me finish, Lemo."

"'Kay."

"Even though I _was_ Lemo's friend first, I still respect what Andy's saying-"

"Take THAT!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Sorry…"

"Anyway, I still respect what Andy's saying… but what I want is completely different to what you two want me to want."

"Well, what do you want?" Andy asked again.

"I want toast."

And that's when it happened. The big fight between the three friends. Lemo crossed her arms and turned her attention to Lockhart, who was talking aimlessly about something. Andy turned to talk to another girl who was in Slytherin. Apparently her name was Rebeka, and she was rather hippy-like. Cheesy gave a small sigh, and turned her attention to the window, where a bird was perched. "Oooh, pretty…"

**XxXxX**

That night in the common room, the three girls avoided each other at all costs. Andy was sitting with the hippy, Rebeka, Lemo was getting acquainted with Draco and his friends, and Cheesy… was sitting in the corner of the room, with thirteen different coloured toothbrushes in front of her, and one set away from the rest. And she continuously laughed at the lone toothbrush. And when people asked her about it, she refused to answer.

**A/N – Oooh! Drama in Potterverse! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Leave me a review!**

**Lots of love,**

**Ms. ReeRee Cheeseball Monkeypants **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Hey… I got this chapter out on the same night as the other chapter. And stuff. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Lemo, Andy, Mince Sauce or Winston. I do own Cheesy and Sparkles, however.**

_**Who Said Children Are The Future?**_

_**CHAPTER 8**_

The few days were the same as that night. The three friends were still avoiding each other. For example, if Andy saw Lemo in the common room, Andy would go to the dormitories. If Lemo saw Cheesy in the hall, Lemo would change direction and go into a different hall. If Cheesy saw Andy in the bathroom, Cheesy would leave the bathroom and do her business elsewhere… in a different bathroom. And all of this was beginning to annoy Draco, along with the other Slytherin's. But it annoyed Draco more, 'cause Draco's just awesome like that. And he has blonde hair.

…yeah…

It was Saturday, and Lemo was sitting with Draco in the Great Hall along with Crabbe and Goyle. Those two annoyed Lemo. They were so stupid. And… stupid. That's all Lemo could say about them. "Roberts, why don't you just talk to your friends? In case you didn't realize, Slytherin's stick together", Draco said, looking at Lemo, who was staring blankly at her pie.

"These Slytherin's don't", Lemo said.

"I can tell you miss them, as disgusting as that is."

"And I can tell you wanna take da – Harry's clothes off with your teeth and root him like there's no tomorrow, as disgusting as that is."

"I do not want to take Potter's clothes off with my teeth!"

"You never denied wanting to root him like there's no tomorrow."

"I don't want to do that, either."

"Don't deny it, Draco. I can tell these things, y'know? I'm like… psycho."

"…sure you are, Roberts, sure you are."

**XxXxX**

This day found Cheesy sitting by herself near the lake, wearing some sunglasses and holding a hairdryer. She would point the hairdryer at passing students to see if they would slow down. Most of them would, but that was only to see what she was doing.

"Cheesy?"

Cheesy turned her head to the side, slightly annoyed by the interruption. Her anger subsided, however, when she saw it was Ron. "Oh, hello Ron."

"Hello."

"What can I do for you?"

"I… just… wanted to know-"

"RON! _There_ you are!" Hermione said as she and Harry walked up. "Oh, hello Rianna."

Cheesy growled. "_Cheesy_."

"Right, sorry. I forgot you didn't like to be called _Rianna_. Of course, I shouldn't really call you by your nickname, seeing as only your friends can do that. And because you're in Slytherin…" Hermione let her sentence trail off at the sight of Cheesy's hairdryer. "…why do you have a hairdryer?"

"See, normally I'd tell you. But I only answer my friends. And seeing as you're in Gryffindor…" Cheesy let her sentence hang.

"Ronald, what _are_ you doing over here, anyway?" Hermione asked, turning her attention to Ron.

"I was going to ask Cheesy something", Ron said.

"What were you gonna ask me, Freckles?" Cheesy asked.

"I was going to ask if we're still cool to be friends", Ron replied, his attention on Cheesy, "Because even though you're in Slytherin, I can tell you, Lemo and Andy are nice people, and won't join the Death Eaters."

"_Ronald_!"

"Oh shut up", Cheesy said, looking at Hermione, before turning her gaze back to Ron, "Yes, Freckles, we're still cool to be friends. And believe me, after hearing what those Death Eaters do, I'd _never_ join them."

Ron smiled. "Good. Can I sit?"

"Go right ahead."

Ron sat down beside Cheesy, staring up at Harry and Hermione. He seemed to have a mental conversation with Harry for a moment, before Harry sat on the other side of Cheesy. Ron and Hermione had a glaring match, before Hermione let out a defeated sigh and sat beside Ron, who was grinning triumphantly.

**XxXxX**

Andy was running. She had to find a place to hide. Any place was good. Just somewhere to get away from the tree-hugging-hippy, Rebeka. Finally, she found the perfect spot. A spot Rebeka would never think to look.

…in a tree.

Because Andy had told Rebeka how much she _hated _trees, so why would she _hide_ in one? Coincidently, the tree just so happened to be above Cheesy and co. And she heard their conversation. Perfectly.

"So why aren't you with Andy and Lemo?" Ron asked, "I thought you three were inseparable."

"Things change, young Freckles", Cheesy said dramatically.

"I'm older than you, therefore, you can't call me 'young'."

"Point taken, Oh Mighty One."

Ron laughed, Harry laughing along with him. Andy smiled. Cheesy was always like this, no matter the situation.

"You never answered my question", Ron said.

"If you really must know… we had a fight…" Cheesy said sadly, "The first one ever."

By this time, Lemo was hiding behind the tree Andy was hiding in, listening to the conversation.

"What was the fight about?" Ron asked.

"Well… Lockhart was annoying Lemo, and she wanted to turn him into a turtle. But Lemo had already gotten four detentions in one day, plus she lost some points for Slytherin, so she was heading for expulsion. Andy told her this, and that's when the fight started. Lemo said that she _wanted_ to get expelled, but Andy didn't want her to get expelled. Then they brought me into it by fighting over whose side I was going to take. In the end, I didn't take anyone's side. And now we're not talking to each other…"

"And how is the fight making you feel?" Ron asked.

"Like crap. It's only been a few days, but I miss my friends. They understand my sense of humor, and never get upset if I insult them…"

Andy wiped her eyes as though there were tears there. Which there weren't. But she pretended there was.

…yep…

Lemo just stayed emotionless. Because Lemo's cool like that.

"Did you tell them this?" Ron asked.

"It's kinda hard to tell them anything. Lemo's getting acquainted with Draco, and Andy's become friends with Rebeka…" Cheesy said, "And I've been left alone with my toothbrushes."

"…your… toothbrushes…?" Harry said.

"Don't ask, Skinny-butt, don't ask."

"…I won't…"

Finally, Andy decided to make an entrance. "CHEESY!"

Cheesy blinked, turning around. "Is that you, God!"

"Yes, Cheesy, it is I! God! Up in the tree!" Andy said. Cheesy looked up in the tree.

"Hey… you're not God! You're Andy! YOU LIED TO ME!" Cheesy shouted.

"Yeah, whatever."

Andy jumped down from the tree and pulled her friend into a hug. A few minutes later, they were joined by Lemo.

It seemed the friends were friends again.

Yay.

**A/N – Horrible, I know, but whatever.**

**REVIEW!**

**Lots of love,**

**Ms. ReeRee Cheeseball Monkeypants**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – One word. Penis.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Lemo, Andy, Mince Sauce or Winston. I do own Cheesy and Sparkles, however.**

_**Who Said Children Are The Future?**_

_**CHAPTER 9**_

"Five points to Miss Kently", Professor Snape said a few days later. Cheesy had just gotten the answer to a question right. And a few of the Gryffindor's were giving Cheesy I Wish You Would Just Crawl Into A Corner And Die™© looks. Snape, who noticed this, immediately snapped out, "Ten points from Gryffindor for giving my star pupil dirty looks!" There was instantly an uproar from the Gryffindors.

"Sir, that's not fair!"

"You're favouring your own house!"

"I want my mummy!"

"SILENCE!" Snape shouted, "I will not tolerate your constant whining and bitching in my class! A further five points from Gryffindor, and if you do not shut your mouths now, I will not hesitate to give all the Gryffindor's detentions!"

The Gryffindor's immediately fell silent. "Class dismissed", Snape said. The Gryffindor's were the first to leave, all muttering about how unfair Snape was. The Slytherin's, however, remained behind for a few minutes. Snape stared at them all, before giving a smirk and saying, "Fifteen points for Slytherin for putting up with such idiots."

The Slytherin's, excluding Andy, Lemo and Cheesy, cheered and went on their way to their next class – Transfiguration with the Gryffindor's.

**XxXxX**

The Gryffindor's, it seemed, were still angry about the points taken away, and saw it as Cheesy's fault. But when the class started (they were turning bugs into marshmallows), the Gryffindor's decided to take their anger out on Lemo, who had already successfully turned her bug's legs into little marshmallows. A chubby girl walked over to the table the three friends were sitting at. "May I sit here? Everywhere else is full", the girl said. Andy, Lemo and Cheesy looked at her, before turning their gazes to the classroom. There were about three empty tables left.

"But-"

"Thanks!" the girl said cheerfully, interrupting Lemo. Lemo glared at her, and was about to say a spell, but stopped when a piece of parchment floated in front of her. Lemo looked down at the paper.

_Don't turn her into a turtle just yet. See what she wants first. – Andy._

This made sense. Lemo muttered a spell to make the parchment go blank, and turned to the girl sitting beside her. "I'm Lemo", Lemo said, giving a sweet smile, which looked more like she was in pain, "What's your name?"

"I'm Charlotte", the girl replied, "Charlotte Tango."

Lemo did well to suppress her laughter. "Nice to meet you."

"Girls! No talking whilst turning your bugs into marshmallows! So far, only Leah has succeeded in turning her bug's legs into marshmallows. And Leah, please remain after class to discuss your detentions. You too, Rianna", Professor McGonagall said. Charlotte looked pleased with the detentions part. So you'd think she'd lay off whatever plan she was about to pull out. But no, she _had_ to make Lemo look bad. That's what made her a bitch.

Charlotte pulled out her wand, and pointed it at Lemo's bug, muttering under her breath, "_Engorgio_." The bug grew to about the size of Lemo's head.

"Lemo! Your bug!" Cheesy shouted. Lemo blinked, looking at her bug. She stared for a moment, before…

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Charlotte covered her mouth to hide her laughter. Lemo turned to Charlotte. "You! Bitch! You made Ted grow into an ugly thing!"

"Whatever do you mean, Leah?" Charlotte asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me, bitch!"

"Who says I'm playing?"

"…"

"…that came out wrong…"

"BITCH! I'LL FECKING KEEL YOU FOR TURNING TED INTO A MONSTER!"

Lemo through herself at Charlotte, knocking the girl to the ground. Whipping out her wand, Lemo shouted, "_TESTUDO_!"

In an instant, Charlotte was replaced with a turtle.

"MISS ROBERTS!" McGonagall shouted.

"What!"

"You do NOT turn students into animals to express your anger!"

"Well I do, bitch!"

"What, what, _what_!"

"I _said_-"

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID! FIVE POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN! AND YOU WILL SERVE ANOTHER DETENTION! YOU ARE FACING EXPULSION, MISS ROBERTS! GO TO THE HEADMASTER _NOW_!"

"I DON'T KNOW THE FECKING PASSWORD!"

"IT'S ACID POP!"

"FINE!"

"MISS ROSE, MISS KENTLY, YOU WILL ESCORT MISS ROBERTS TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE!"

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?" Cheesy shouted, "I mean – why are you shouting?"

"JUST GO!"

Cheesy, Andy and Lemo left the classroom, making sure they were out of earshot before bursting into insane laughter. "Did you see the look on her face?"

"Priceless!"

"I wish I had a camera!"

"SHIT! I DO! But I left it in the Common Room!"

"Ah well. The memory will never go away."

"How wrinkly was that bitch that turned Ted into a monster?"

"Almost as wrinkly as McGonagall is now!"

**XxXxX**

"Acid Pop", Lemo said a few minutes later. The gargoyle stared blankly at Lemo. "Acid-Fucking-Pop you stupid gargoyle!"

"Language, young lady! There are minors around!" the gargoyle said in a high-pitched voice. His eyes were glued on Andy and Cheesy.

"Hey! I'm only one day younger than her!" Andy said, "And Cheesy's only TWO days younger than her!"

"ACID-FUCKING-POP!" Lemo screamed. The gargoyle rolled its eyes at Lemo, and jumped aside, revealing the secret-staircase thingy. Lemo, Andy and Cheesy walked up the stairs, and knocked on Dumbledore's office door.

"Enter, girls", came Dumbledore's voice. Cheesy opened the door, and ushered Andy and Lemo inside. She looked back at the stairs to see if anyone had followed them, before following her friends into the office, looking shifty as she put something in her robe pocket. Dumbledore looked questioningly at Cheesy, before turning his gaze to Lemo. Lemo shifted uncomfortably under Dumbledore's gaze before the old man decided to talk.

"Would you care to tell me why you are here, Miss Roberts?" he asked. Lemo shrugged.

"Depends on how bad you wanna know", she replied. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily, and he chuckled.

"Such a sense of humor on you, child", he said, "But please, we haven't much time before lunch starts."

"Alright, I'm here because I turned a student into a turtle", Lemo said. Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle even more. If that was possible…

"You turned a fellow student into a turtle, Miss Roberts?" he said.

"That's what I said."

"My, that is very advanced magic. Where did you learn such a thing?"

"Read it in a book", Lemo said, shrugging as if it was no big deal. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well Miss Roberts, I haven't the time to punish you, as lunch is about to begin. Please tell me, was the spell harmful…?"

"No."

"Very good. If that is all, you may leave…"

Cheesy looked at her watch, and her eyes widened. She nudged Andy and showed her the watch. Andy's own eyes widened, and she nudged Lemo, pulling Cheesy's arm over so Lemo could see the watch. Dumbledore watched this strange scene with raised eyebrows. Lemo stared at the watch, before turning her gaze to Dumbledore. Dumbledore was surprised to see that Lemo's eyes were glazed over.

…she's not stoned, just so you know…

Lemo cleared her throat, staring at Dumbledore. She cleared her throat again just to add extra effect, before speaking. In a high-pitched voice. This was her Seer voice. "Tonight is the night it will all begin. The 'Golden Trio' will be blamed. Muahahaha… hahahaha… hahaha… haha... ha."

Andy and Cheesy both shoved Lemo so she 'returned to normal'. Lemo smiled proudly at her friends, and the three hurried from the room, leaving Dumbledore to wonder what was going on… he'll figure it out eventually. He's just awesome like that.

**XxXxX**

(**A/N – What I write here probably isn't what happened, but shut up. I haven't read the book in a while, and I'm not going to read it just to get this part right. So yeah.**)

After a surprisingly fast rest-of-the-day, it was now night. Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking back from… somewhere, and they were _obviously_ in the wrong place at the wrong time whilst everyone else was at dinner. I reckon they plan these things. I reckon Harry has a little diary that has everyone's plans on it. For example:

6:00pm – Wednesday – Everyone in the school will be eating dinner. Time to get into some sort of trouble.

Anyways…

So yeah, the three were walking down an empty corridor, and they just so happened to see a big-ass message on the wall. That looked like it was written in blood, but really it wasn't. It was written in paint. And whoever wrote it _obviously_ was under some sort of spell. But we won't go into that now.

**The Chamber of Secrets has been opened**

**Enemies of the heir, beware**

_P.S – I like your shoes_

Hermione clapped her left hand to her mouth, and used her right hand to point out something. Harry and Ron followed her pointing, and both clapped their hands to their mouths. There, hanging from some sort of sharp-pole-thingy was Mrs. Norris, who has not been mentioned in any of my stories until now. Shame, really. I like Mrs. Norris.

Then of course, you just _know_ someone's gonna find them. And of _course_ it would be none other than Argus Filch, who _owns_ Mrs. Norris. (**A/N – Random question time! Q. Is Mrs. Norris married to Chuck Norris?**) Filch seemed rather happy that he had caught the three. But then he noticed their horrified looks. So he followed their gazes, and found his precious kitty hanging form the sharp-pole-thingy. Filch clapped his hands to his mouth. "M-M-Mrs. Norris!" he managed to get out. Then he rounded on the trio. "You! You've killed her! She's dead! And it's your entire fault! And you got paint on my pretty wall!"

"ARGUS! What is the problem?" Dumbledore asked as he walked up. Along with the entire school. And Draco Malfoy was there too.

"'Enemies of the heir beware'", Draco read, "Honestly, Potter, what are you playing at?"

Dumbledore looked at the message, and then at the trio. "Strange… this is exactly what Miss. Roberts said would happen…" he said.

In the crowd, Lemo shrank behind her friends. She knew what was coming next.

"_Lemo_ said this would happen?" Harry asked, and Dumbledore nodded, "Don't you think that's a bit suspicious, Professor? _Lemo_ said this would happen, and it _happened_?"

"Now, now, Harry, don't –"

"POTTER! Don't EVER blame a Slytherin for what _you_ did!" Draco shouted. Lemo shrank even further behind her friends. Poor girl.

"DON'T YOU SEE WHAT'S GOING ON?" Harry exploded. Not really, it just means he shouted a bit louder.

"Harry, use your inside voice", Dumbledore said.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO OLD MAN! YOU BELIEVE WHAT MALFOY'S SAYING! YOU THINK _I_ WROTE THAT MESSAGE!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, stop!" Hermione said.

"DO YOU SEE ANY PAINT ON MY HANDS? DO YOU?" Harry shouted, holding his hands up. Sure enough, there was no paint on Harry's hands. Everyone shook their heads. Except Draco. Because he just _has_ to disagree.

"Well, Potter, this _did_ happen whilst everyone was at dinner", Draco said, "So you had _plenty_ of time to wash yourself up."

It was then that Severus Snape decided to make himself known. "I have to agree with Mr. Malfoy on this one."

"YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE THE STUPID GIT IS IN YOUR HOUSE!" Harry shouted.

Snape curled his lip. "No, Potter, I am _not_ just saying that because Mr. Malfoy is in my house. I am saying it because I do not recall seeing you at dinner."

"And for someone who didn't do it, you sure are getting worked up about it…" Cheesy chimed in from her place behind Marcus Flint. Harry rounded on Marcus, thinking it was him who said it.

"I'm getting worked up because I _didn't do it_!" he shouted, "And why did you sound like a girl? I always imagined you to have a deeper voice…"

Cheesy grinned happily. _Thank you tall people!_

Just as Draco went to say something, Dumbledore let out a ringing "SILENCE!"

And everyone fell silent. Yay.

"Prefects, you will escort your houses to bed", Dumbledore said, then pointed at Harry, Hermione and Ron, "You three will come with me."

**A/N – CLIFFHANGER! Of sorts. What will happen to Harry and co.? Will they get expelled? No, because without them, this story is nothing. ANY OTHER QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Ms. ReeRee Cheeseball Monkeypants**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – -taps microphone- Is this thing on? Hellooooo? Helloooooooooooooo? You can hear me? Sweet. Welcome, one and all to chapter 10. The big one-oh, peoples! **

**-applause-**

**Yes, yes, thank you, thank you. I would like to thank my lovely readers for supporting me this far. Without your support, I would never have been able to continue this story.**

…

**Well, actually, I probably would have, but you guys just gave me a reason to continue this story.**

**So, without further ado, I bring to you… the DISCLAIMER!**

**(Ahahaha, you thought it was gonna be the story.)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything except Cheesy. And the plot. The plot is mine so DON'T STEAL IT!**

_**Who Said Children Are The Future?**_

_**CHAPTER 10**_

After the Mrs. Norris incident, people had become very suspicious of Harry, and had tried to steer clear of him. Everyone except Andy, Lemo and Cheesy did this. But of course, because of what Dumbledore had said about Lemo, Harry wasn't talking to her. Or Andy. Or Cheesy. Because they were Lemo's friends. And Harry's gay like that.

It was the weekend, and the three girls were in the Slytherin common room, lazing about as you do on a weekend. Lemo was trying to build a pyramid with the Exploding Snap cards, Andy was trying to verse herself in chess, and Cheesy was looking around the common room shiftily, putting her hand in her pocket every now and then. And her gaze just so happened to land on a notice that had been put on the notice board. Funny that… a notice on the notice board… anyways. Cheesy nudged her friends, and the three read it.

**Students of all years, the lovely, charming, and oh-so good looking **(at this, Cheesy gagged and stopped reading, letting Andy and Lemo continue) **Professor Gilderoy Lockhart present to you the**

**GILDEROY LOCKHART DUELING CLUB**

**Many of you (many meaning all) do not know the proper way of dueling. Because of this, I have gotten the permission of Albus Dumbledore to start a dueling club. It will begin tonight at 5:00pm. I expect to see you all there! (Especially Harry Potter, because he is famous. However, he is far less famous than I. And he's not as good looking.)**

"A Dueling Club, eh?" Lemo said, looking back at her friends, "Might be interesting. Should we go check it out?"

Cheesy and Andy stared at her like she was some sort of crazed lunatic with an axe, and was about to hack them to bits. Did I mention the axe was blunt?

…anyways…

"Lemo, Lockhart's a fake. A phony. He doesn't even know what he's talking about half the time", Andy said, whilst Cheesy nodded in agreement. At that exact moment, Draco and his cronies had decided to enter the common room.

"I heard Professor Snape's co-hosting the Dueling Club", Draco said.

Andy and Cheesy looked at each other, before looking at Lemo, who was now checking for hangnails. "Lemo… we're in!"

**XxXxX**

So, that afternoon at exactly 5:00pm, everyone who was interested in the Dueling Club piled into the Great Hall. After about a ten minute wait (Cheesy had been timing on her watch, as Andy and Lemo had made a bet on how late Lockhart would be), Lockhart entered the Great Hall, looking smug and stuff. "How late was he, Cheesy?" Lemo whispered to her friend.

"Ten minutes", Cheesy whispered back.

"SHIT!"

"HA! Pay up, Lemo!" Andy said.

"I… don't have the money just yet. Gimme a few days… maybe weeks… maybe months… maybe years… but you'll get the money, don't worry!"

Andy growled under her breath, but shrugged it off. Cheesy looked around, her gaze resting on a boy in Second Year. She nudged Andy. "Andy! Tell Lemo it's Seer time", Cheesy said.

Andy followed Cheesy's gaze, before nudging Lemo. "Lemo, Seer time", she said.

Lemo followed her friends' gazes, before clearing her throat. She walked over to the Second Year, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" the boy said.

"Would you happen to be Justin Finch-Fletchley?" Lemo asked.

"Yes…" Justin said.

Lemo nodded, and cleared her throat again before beginning to talk in the high-pitched voice. "Beware of the Parselmouth and his snake." (**A/N – That sounds dirty, doesn't it?**)

Lemo then wandered back over to her friends in time to hear Lockhart assign Draco and Harry as dueling partners. "What's going on?" she asked Andy. Cheesy was busy staring at Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Your fathers are about to duel", Andy said, not taking her eyes off Draco and Harry.

"Oooh! Five galleons that Draco wins", Lemo said.

"You're on", Andy said. The two shook on it, and turned to watch the duel.

"Now boys, when I count to three, you will disarm your opponent. _Disarm_ only. I don't want any damage done!" Lockhart said. "Now, bow!"

Harry and Draco bowed to each other, not taking their eyes off the other.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco asked.

"You wish", Harry replied.

(**A/N – Taken from the book and movie. I don't own that quote**.)

"One… two… three!"

"_Rictusempra_!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at Draco. Draco immediately started to laugh, sinking to his knees.

"I SAID DISARM ONLY!" Lockhart shouted.

Draco pointed his wand at Harry, gasping for breath. He managed to choke out, "_Tarantallegra_!"

In a matter of seconds, Harry's legs started to jerk around uncontrollably in some sort of weird dance.

"STOP! STOOOOOOOP!" Lockhart screamed, "I SAID DISARM! ONLY DISARM! Dammit, why don't these bloody students listen to me?"

Andy, Cheesy and Lemo exchanged looks, before all pointing their wands at the two boys.

"_Finite Incantatem_", they said in unison. Harry stopped dancing, and Draco stopped laughing, both boys looking up sheepishly. Snape glanced at Andy, Cheesy and Lemo, looking rather peeved. Well, they _had_ stolen his line…

"Mr. Potter, you will serve a detention with me tonight", Snape said. Harry instantly argued.

"WHY ME? MALFOY ATTACKED ME TOO!"

"Mr. Malfoy was merely defending himself. Lockhart _specifically_ said _disarm only_. You, Mr. Potter, had to go and take it to the next level by attempting to hurt Mr. Malfoy."

"The bloody spell didn't hurt the git! He was _laughing_!"

"I COULD HAVE LAUGHED TO DEATH!" Draco shouted. Andy, Lemo and Cheesy all burst into laughter, making all eyes turn to them.

"Is something funny, girls?" Lockhart asked.

"Have you _ever_ heard of _anyone_ laughing to death?" Andy asked, giggling. Cheesy and Lemo were still giggling, though they were now looking at Snape and Draco. Snape was leaning down, muttering something into Draco's ear.

"Lemo…" Cheesy muttered, "Seer time…"

Lemo nodded, and made her way over to Harry.

"Harry?" she said. Harry glared at her.

"What?"

Lemo cleared her throat. "Beware of the blonde-haired boy and the snake."

Harry frowned in confusion, and was about to ask Lemo what she was talking about, but Lemo had already jumped off the stage. Shrugging, Harry turned to look at Draco, who had his wand pointed at him.

"_Serpensortia_!" Draco shouted.

The end of his wand exploded, and a long black snake shot out of it. The snake fell to the floor and raised itself, prepared to attack.

"Don't move, Mr. Potter", Snape said, wand raised.

"I'll get rid of it!" Lockhart, who was determined to prove himself as the all-powerful, totally awesome wizard, shouted. He brandished his wand at the snake, but instead of making it disappear, it flew into the air, fell back onto the floor, and hissed angrily. The snake slithered towards Justin Finch-Fletchley, fangs exposed.

Justin stared at the snake, before remembering what Lemo had said to him. "…the snake… where's the Parselmouth?" he muttered, though it was obvious that he was shit-scared.

"_Leave him_!"

The Great Hall fell silent, all eyes on Harry, who had his eyes fixed on the snake.

"_Leave him alone_!" Harry said, though it seemed he was talking in a different language. Well, he was. But let's not go into that right now…

The snake hissed angrily, looking at Harry.

"_Get away from him_!" Harry said. The snake hissed again, but obeyed Harry, slowly slithering away from Justin. Harry turned to Justin, a big grin on his face.

"Well now, who's the-"

"What the _hell_ are you playing at, Potter?" Justin said angrily, "Getting that snake to attack me like that!"

"But I-"

"NO! Don't come near me, Potter!" Justin said, and ran out of the Great Hall, his Hufflepuff buddies following him.

Harry stared, open-mouthed after him, before feeling a tug on the back of his robes.

"Come on, Harry…" he heard Ron say, "Come _on _you shithead!"

Harry allowed Hermione and Ron to drag him out of the Great Hall.

Lemo, Cheesy and Andy looked at each other, before following them.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a Parselmouth?" Ron asked, obviously upset that Harry had kept such a thing from him.

"A what?" Harry asked.

"A Parselmouth", Andy chimed in, "Is someone who can speak to snakes. Like you just did then."

"Why didn't you tell us you could speak to snakes, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't know! I mean, I _knew_, because I once set a boa constrictor on Dudley at the zoo…"

"You mean you've spoken to snakes _before_ this?" Ron asked, "What? Do you have daily conversations with them, or something? Is there anything _else_ you're hiding from us, Harry? Because now would be a _great_ time to tell us!"

"He's horribly gay and wants to do Draco backwards", Lemo said. Ron stared incredulously at her, before turning his gaze back to Harry.

"Is… is this true?" he croaked out.

"WHAT? No!" Harry said.

"Don't deny it, Harry", Lemo said, "I know for a fact that you do. And Draco wants the same thing, don't worry."

"Can we _not_ change the subject, please?" Hermione said, "We have a serious matter at hand! People are going to think that Harry is Salazar Slytherin's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandson or something!"

"But I'm not!" Harry said, "You believe me, don't you?"

"'Course we do, mate!" Ron said quickly, "But… Salazar Slytherin is over a thousand years old. For all we know, you could be…"

**A/N – Dun dun dunnnn! More drama in the Potterverse!**

**Just remember, anything you recognize from the books, I don't own, so DON'T SUE ME!**

**Ms. ReeRee Cheeseball Monkeypants**


	11. The Random Chapter

**A/N – This is just a random chapter that has absolutely nothing to do with the story. It's actually something that really happened between me and a friend.**

**Disclaimer – I own nothin'.**

_**The Random Chapter That Has Nothing To Do With The Story**_

It was a warm, sunny day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The kind of day that you'd think the Trio of Weird Freaky Freaks would spend outside. But no. Lemo didn't want to tan.

Instead, the day found Lemo sitting by herself in the Slytherin Common Room, throwing Exploding Snap cards at people who were walking past. Her concentration, however, was stuffed up when Cheesy entered the Common Room, squealing excitedly.

"Lemo! LEEEEEEEEEEEEEMOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cheesy shouted, "I've got a screw, Lemo! I GOT A SCREW!"

Lemo studied her friend for a moment, before speaking. "And it's the only screw you'll ever get."

There was a short silence before Andy's voice rang out from the dormitories.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH! THAT WAS A BURN!"

**A/N – See? Completely random. But it actually happened between me and a friend. **

**Toodles!**

**Cheesy**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N – OMG I'M UPDATING! –head spins around crazily–**

**So, like, I've been _super_ busy these past few… weeks, and I haven't been able to update.**

…**that's my story and I'm sticking to it.**

**Disclaimer – I own nothin'. **

_**Who Said Children Are The Future?**_

_**Chapter 11**_

"You know, I've been thinking", Harry said a few days later. Everyone seemed to be avoiding him now. Everyone except Ron, Hermione, Andy, Lemo and Cheesy.

"Did it hurt?" Andy asked, a serious look on her face, "Because when Cheesy and Lemo think, they get headaches."

"We only get headaches when you sing, Andy", Lemo said.

"OOOOH! BURN!" Cheesy shouted high-fiving Lemo.

"Moving on", Harry said, "I've been hearing voices in the walls. Should I be worrying about it?"

Lemo desperately looked like she wanted to tell Harry what he was hearing, but Cheesy and Andy were giving her death glares every five seconds. Grumbling under her breath, Lemo turned to Harry.

"You shouldn't be worrying. You should be trying to figure out what you're hearing", she said. Before Harry could reply, a panting Hermione came running over to them.

"Harry! You've _got_ to come quickly! I've discovered something _important_!" she said shrilly.

"Does it have anything to do with why you're panting?" Lemo asked. Hermione looked at her suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Well I think it's kinda suspicious that you'd come in here, panting, and then tell Harry that you've discovered something. Maybe you discovered that Ron has a penis. Is that what you discovered? Ron has a penis? Come on, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone. And by that I mean I'll tell the whole universe."

"It's got nothing to do with that", Hermione said, "I've discovered something that I _really_ think Harry should see."

"…can we come?" Andy asked. Hermione sighed. She _really_ didn't like these girls.

"I suppose", she muttered.

"SWEET!"

Andy, Lemo and Cheesy attempted to do a high-fifteen, but failed miserably. They covered it up by slapping themselves in the face.

So, Harry and Hermione, along with Cheesy, Lemo and Andy, ran towards the girls bathroom on the insert floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom here. Once there, they ran into Ron, who was panting.

"I came as soon as I got your owl!" Ron said to Hermione.

"What owl? Hermione doesn't have an owl", Cheesy said.

"I used a school owl", Hermione said.

"That means you would've gone to the Owlery", Andy said.

"And to do that you would've passed the corridor you use to get to Gryffindor Tower, correct?" Lemo asked.

"Yes…"

"So why didn't you just go to Ron? Would've saved you the trouble."

"I had to find Harry."

"Oh, so your friendship with Harry is more important than your friendship with Ron?" Cheesy asked.

"No, I just-"

"We don't want to hear it, Hermione!" Lemo said, cradling Ron's hand in her arms, "Ronnikins is an important part of this trio! Without him, Harry would be _nothing_!"

"I'm confused", Harry said.

"Don't worry, Harry", Andy said, "Lemo and Cheesy get emotional about leaving friends out of things."

Lemo and Cheesy, who were both hugging Ron, nodded.

"Right… well, can we get this 'discovery' over and- Hermione, is this the _girls_ bathroom?" Harry asked. Hermione scoffed.

"Nobody uses it anymore, so it can _hardly_ be called a _girls _bathroom", she said, "The only person in there is Moaning Myrtle."

"Why's she called Moaning Myrtle?" Lemo asked, "Does she have constant orgasms?"

"You know, for an eleven year old, you sure talk about disgusting things", Hermione said.

"That's nothing. When she was five, the only word she said was 'penis'", Cheesy said.

"And when she was six, it was wenis", Andy added.

Hermione started to reply, but was stopped by Harry, who had just slammed his head against the wall.

"As lovely as this conversation is, I think there is a certain _discovery_ I need to see?" he said.

"What? Oh! Right! This way!"

Hermione led the way into the bathroom, and picked a black book up off the ground, looking at the others triumphantly.

"Congratulations, Hermione, you've discovered a diary", Lemo said. Cheesy took the diary from Hermione and flipped through it.

"Congratulations, Hermione, you've discovered an _empty_ diary", Cheesy said.

"No! That's not true!" Hermione said, "The person this diary belonged to _obviously_ used invisible ink!"

"Or _maybe_ they didn't write in it at all!" Ron said.

"Or maybe they just liked to throw it at helpless ghosts!" came the soft voice of someone who sounded as though they had just been crying. Guess who it was? If you guessed Moaning Myrtle, congratulations, you win the prize. I'm not telling you what the prize is, though, so really, you win nothing.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lemo, Andy and Cheesy all looked at Moaning Myrtle as she floated up out of the toilet.

"What do you mean, Myrtle?" Lemo asked kindly, "Who would throw a book at you?"

"I don't know", Myrtle said, "But someone did it!"

"But you're a ghost, so it wouldn't hurt… right?" Ron asked. Myrtle glared at him.

"Oh yeah, let's all throw books at Myrtle because _she can't feel it_! Twenty points if you get it through her _stomach_!"

Cheesy leaned closer to Lemo, and whispered,

"Fifty points if you get it through her nose."

**A/N – There we go, all done for a while. Hope this keeps you occupied for a bit. **

**Lots of lobe,**

**Cheesy**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N – OH MAH GAWD! PANTS!**

…

**Disclaimer: I own nuttin' but the shit that I own. Like this shit right here. holds up shit and coos you're a pretty shit, aren't you? Aren't you?! ……on with the SHIT!**

_**Chapter 12**_

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer! You take one down and throw it around, ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall!"

This is what most of the Slytherin students woke up to one fine, Saturday morning. Lemo singing. Loudly and horrible.

"Ninety-four bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety-four bottles of beer! You take one down, throw it at Cheesy's head, ninety-three bottles of beer on the wall!"

Of course, Cheesy was a very, _very_ heavy sleeper, and slept through this. But Andy was a very, _very_ light sleeper, and woke up the minute Lemo did. Mainly because Lemo had a very loud way of waking up; she liked to say good morning to everything she could see.

"Eighty-nine bottles of beer on the wall! Eighty-nine bottles of beer! You take one down, throw it around, eighty-eight bottles of beer on the wall!"

"Lemo, are you just skipping numbers to make the song go faster?" Ambo asked, looking at Lemo. Lemo waved her hand impatiently in Ambo's direction, and continued singing.

"Eighty-five bottles of beer on the wall, eighty-five bottles of beer! You take one down, throw it around, eighty-four bottles of beer on the wall!"

"…why are we throwing around bottles of beer?" Cheesy, who had just woken up, asked, looking groggily around the room, "And why is there no muffin in my hand?"

Ambo shifted her eyes. "I didn't eat it…"  
"LIAR!" Cheesy shouted, jumping into a standing position on her bed, hitting her head at the same time. Ambo just shrugged and walked around the room, apparently looking for something.

"Seventy-three bottles of beer on the wall! Seventy-three bottles of beer! You take one down, throw it around, seventy-two bottles of beer on the wall!"

And on it went, Lemo continued to sing, even when they were making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. However, Lemo seemed to have gotten a few people to join her in singing. Pansy Parkinson was singing along loudly, and more horribly than Lemo. Draco Malfoy was mouthing the words. He'd never admit to singing. Across the hall, Cheesy and Ambo could see Harry, Ron and Hermione singing along with Lemo. Even Dumbledore was singing a bit. McGonagall was trying to stop the singing, Snape was tapping his foot in time with the imaginary music, Flitwick was dancing, Sprout was bobbing her head, and Hagrid was crying for some odd reason. "Fifty-one bottles of beer on the wall, fifty-one bottles of beer! You take one down, throw it around, fifty bottles of beer on the ball!"

"This is getting _really_ annoying…" Cheesy muttered to Ambo, who nodded enthusiastically. Finally, towards the end of breakfast, Lemo gave up and stopped singing. But that didn't stop everyone else. Draco had taken over the lead singer position, finding this as an awesome opportunity to show of his 'awesome' singing skills so he could get permission to start his 'awesome' band. Lemo often said this was so he could do Harry without people asking questions.

**XxXxX**

The three girls were now outside, sitting by the lake. Cheesy was laying on her back, staring up at the sky as though she was interested in it. Ambo was throwing things at the Giant Squid, and Lemo was busy pulling up blades of grass and trying to get them into Cheesy's slightly opened mouth. Ambo suspected Cheesy was actually asleep, as her breathing was soft and peaceful, even though her eyes were open. Lemo shrugged this comment off as 'retarded' and continued on with her business.

"Does anyone remember if we have homework?" Ambo asked. Lemo shrugged.

"Probably do, but are we gonna do it?" she asked.

"Well, if it's DADA homework, I can do it. You two can copy off me. If it's Transfiguration homework, you can do it, and we'll copy off you."

"What about if it's Potions homework?" Lemo asked, finally succeeding in getting a blade of grass in Cheesy's mouth.

"Well, Cheesy's a bitch and won't let us copy, so I guess we're fucked in the A-hole", Ambo said, sighing.

"Not necessarily!" Lemo said, striking a heroic pose (that didn't look too heroic, seeing as she was sitting down), "I'm Cheesy's best buddy, she'll let _me_ copy!"

"…you said that when we spent those whole two months getting home-school from your dads. She didn't let you copy. Once. She threw things at you when you asked", Ambo said.

"Such good times", Lemo said, sighing happily at the memories.

"…she threw _bricks_ at you", Ambo said, looking incredulously at Lemo.

"Such. Good. Fucking. Memories", Lemo said, "Bitch."

"Fine, whatever. You must take pleasure in having bricks thrown at you."

"Oh, I do. I do."

"…weirdo."

"Would you two shup?" Cheesy asked, finally waking up, "You talk so loudly, the people in _China_ can hear you!"

"LIES! THEY HEAR NOTHING! **NOTHING**!!!!" Lemo shouted, flailing her arms.

"…"

Ambo and Cheesy pushed Lemo into the lake, before both standing up and walking towards the castle.

Lemo resurfaced, spitting water out of her mouth. "I'LL GET YOU, BITCHES! I'LL GET YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! I LIVE IN THE SAME PLACE! I'LL GET YOUR FAMILIES! I KNOW WHERE THEY LIVE, TOO!"

"…you realize we're still next to the lake, right?" Ambo asked.

"Yeah, but it makes more of an effect if you shout it", Lemo said, getting out of the lake with Cheesy's help.

**A/N – Dude, that was crap. And I hated it. Not really. Also, I realize that 'Andy' has been referred to as 'Ambo', but that's just 'cause I forgot that I called 'Ambo' 'Andy' in this story, so yeah…and I couldn't be fucked changing it to Andy. So, sorry for the confusion and such. Eat more pie. **

**CtC**

**xxXXxx**


End file.
